Decommission
by azszhz
Summary: The musing and tragedies of a team as they say goodbye to there last great memeber and leader ::Different team from the show::


**Note:** This is based in the same world as KND but its based on a different team then numbers 1-5... Rated because of slight (but not really that much) bad language and dramaness... RR are greatly welcomed as I like to know how to improve my writing and Flames are welcomed to because those are just funny and the would nows I could use a good laugh...

**Disclaimer:** I do not now or ever will own this show as someone has obviously come up with the idea first and has all rights to it.

* * *

**Decommission**

"Good-bye team" and with those words there were only two. The last two from the original team, watching number 70 in his decommissioning with three strangers. New members, children, who don't care, would not cry, to see their leader go. They were seasoned professionals, these two, so they wouldn't cry either. They had become accustom to losing things, to hiding how they feel, and they could stand there looking professional. Even though he was only ten and she was only nine. "Number 58 you're the leader now. Take care of them."

They would glare and sneer and hate the seven-year-old girl as she smiled at her twin brother for her new position, but they were professional. How she hated this life and how he respected her. Together they would bare the world forever. They knew they couldn't face it all alone. Sick of the golf course rich kids that only joined to live a life of "adventure" to fight adults like it was all a game their dads paid for. None of these kids cared like number 110 and 65 cared. They didn't know what it was like to hate and die each morning when they opened there eyes from a poor nights sleep, but you cant expect children to understand. It took life to really know.

65 looked on to their old leader and friend number 70. He remembered their old team back when he and 110 were the youngest and newest members of the group. He remembered fondly the day he joined, when he crossed from his poverty stricken home into the golf course areas. How he made his way to the tree house in the park past houses that only got bigger and bigger as he headed down the street. It was like adventuring on a new plant. Just waiting for the alien life forms to come and sacrifice him to some unknown alien god. He remembered the day 110 had joined as well. It hadn't fully been a year but it was close and he had already had his sixth birthday. She walked in looking displeased but quite determined, and when they handed her the gift they got for her, because most of the members were rich and could afford to spend money to welcome a new member, she winched at the rainbow monkey. Nobody else noticed that she hated the stuffed gift, but he knew because he had been paying attention. He was the first one to really talk to her and when he found out she was poor too, that they had been living in the same apartment building even, he decided to never let her go. She was something he refused to lose.

They watched as member after member got decommissioned. Forced to quit and forget everything they loved or knew. They had to watch because they were the youngest members, they had to be there for every one of their friends, and as they watched these people they cared for emerge different. These people that wouldn't ever recognize their faces again. Each time they stood here to lose another friend 110 became bitterer, and each time he clung onto her, stayed as close as he could. It killed him to think one day he would have to get decommissioned and she would have to watch him go. How could he do that to the only person he cared for, someone that meant more then the world to him? 65 repressed these thoughts; it didn't help to bring misery to misery.

65 and 110 looked up as the doors slid open and out stepped their ex-leader. A teenager in baggy close and neutral colors, and those that were listening could hear very quietly under the young mans breath a scoffed "children" barely spoken. He slowly glanced at the room around him, puzzled as to why he was even there. Taking in his surroundings, each face, as he observed the strange room.

"This isn't some stupid school thing is it?" The ex-70 blurted out after minutes of just staring.

"Team take him home" Someone in the room blurted out. Most people had stopped paying attention to who was speaking at any given moment.

58 was the first to move. Walking up to the teenager she grabbed him by the hand and started leading him to the ship to take him home. So 65 decided to follow suit and turned to leave for the ship himself, remembering to grab 110 because she hardly moved after these things. Like usual she just stared ahead without speaking a word as they walked together back to the ship that would take them from the moon base, back home to the Arizona desert tree house. It would be a time to reflect and remember as they made their way home. These rides where always very quite.

"70 did a good job choosing me as the new leader" Number 58 was breaking the normal, breaking the silence. Her idiot twin brother by her side nodding his head to whatever she said "As you all should know I will do my best to act out the responsibilities as team leader" That smile, that snide little stuck up voice, it was enough to drive the sanest person crazy. It was a subtle move, 110 simply stood up, eyes pointed to the ground as if she were simply thinking "And though we are sad to see 70 go" 58 said gesturing to the room that they were keeping their ex-leader in, without the slightest sign of sadness or remorse. "We all know this is a far better, smarter, decision" and with that 110 looked up, the death in her eyes replaced momentarily with pure rage.

"You moron" she breathed "Where do you get the right to speak as if your so much better then everyone else. Just because of a new position, because you rich golf course daddy can by you anything and everything you ask for. Just because one of the last great members of this team has been forced to leave due solely on his age." She was rarely angry in public but when she did decide to act out her rage only the foolish would oppose her.

"Your just jealous because you didn't get the job as team leader" of course 58 was one of the foolish.

"I don't want the fucking job but anyone with 2 brain cells knows you only got it because you and your brother are the youngest of the group and your just lucky enough to have 1 point more intelligence then that idiot you were born with" The team just sat there staring, waiting for the reply and when 58 couldn't think of one 110 left the room, heading to the back of the ship to be alone and 65 got up and followed her. He didn't want to leave her all by herself.

For a while they just sat there in the silence. Reflection on life and on what just happened. 70's decommissioning, the memories, and 110 and 58's brief and surprisingly quiet fight. None of it seemed real anymore and as 65 looked at 110 he could tell that, like always, a part of her had died again and that they were both thinking the same thing. _What the hell are we fighting for?_ Some how he knew what was coming next, he knew he had been here before.

"We should leave them. Leave this all behind" 110 always said things like this and 65 always agreed with her. They would smile inside at their privet joke. The things they would say quietly to themselves, in whispers, so nobody else could hear. He would nod to her so slightly so that the others didn't notice, even though on this occasion no of the others were here. It was there last sanity really, Her silent whispers and his agreement. Like every other time she spoke those words he stopped and looked at her, bowing his head so that she knew he heard.

"We'll quit tomorrow" he always said and he meant it every time.


End file.
